Individuals and companies currently contract for access to their networks or the internet through various carriers or service providers, such as for example cellular telephone companies, cable companies, hardwired telephone for dialup or DSL, and dedicated internet service providers. Each individual or company may provide additional access points for network and internet connectivity that is accessed either by means of a hardwire connection or wirelessly through WI-FI, WIMAX, Cellular or other connectivity service or method.
These connections are often limited in speed and require individuals and companies (consumers) to subscribe to multiple service providers or carriers to establish mobile, at home and in office connectivity. At present, there is no method, system or device to repurpose and combine already existing access points, which are already being contracted and paid for by the customers. This inability to repurpose, share and combine already paid for connectivity causes customers to buy redundant services at significant cost, thereby vastly underutilizing individual network connections.
Local hardwired connections such as DSL and cable lack mobility and mobile access such as WIMAX, GSM and LTE offer limited bandwidth and limited ability to share that bandwidth across devices. Neither hardwired or wireless connections provide a means to combine already paid for and authorized bandwidth to create significantly expanded rates of data throughput.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for utilizing existing networks to optimize broadband access.